Tiempo Fuera y Cuenta Regresiva
by NaonBlake
Summary: Más de dos años guardando un secreto y sin nadie que lograse averiguarlo, aunque con muchos sospechando, este será descubierto por las personas menos esperadas... INCOMPLETO. ¡ABANDONADO!
1. Promesa de Festival

**¡Aviso Importante!:**

_Ni Detective Conan (__Meitantei Conan)__ ni ninguno de sus personajes y trama me pertenecen (Ya quisiera yo que sí, pero es mi triste realidad -.-…), pues son propiedad del genialosísimo Gosho Aoyama (lo cual es un alivio porque solo él sabría como darle el mejor final a esta historia, ¡*-*!)_

_Bueno, ya dicho eso, solo puedo agregar: __**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**-----  
**_

_**Tiempo Fuera y Cuenta Regresiva**_

**I) Promesa de festival**

**-----  
**

Verano

¡La PEOR estación del año!

No lograba entender como a la gente le gustaba tanto.

Sí, admitía que las nuevas prendas que salían a la venta en aquella época eran bastante atrayentes, pero ningún chiste tenía la moda si ella debía _pretender_ ser una _pequeña e inocente_ criatura de ocho años. Criatura que _No_ debería interesarse por la moda…

Aunque el estar _a salvo_ era un punto a favor…

En fin, visto desde un punto u otro, en _ese_ preciso instante, felizmente querría volver a ser Shiho Miyano para así salir de aquel horno denominado "salón de clases" y ponerse a contar hormigas en el patio… en ese momento, _cualquier cosa_ parecería más divertida que el tener que repetir un curso de primaria…

-¡Hey!, ¡Haibara!

La sorprendida chica levanto la vista al instante, dirigiendo su mirada hacia aquella voz que acababa de pronunciar _su nombre_. En el asiento contiguo al suyo, un joven con mirada consternada le dirigía una mueca de hartazgo.

Nada más divertido que fastidiar a un detective, aunque _esta vez_ no había sido apropósito…

-¿Hm?, ¿Nani? - le contesto ésta de vuelta a su pequeño interlocutor.

Un destacable fruncir del ceño fue la respuesta que Conan Edogawa le dio en cuanto pronunció aquellas palaras, haciéndolo poseedor de una simpática mueca en su rostro, a lo que la niña no atinó a mas que el contrastar aquella mirada con una propia de inocencia.

- ¿Pero se puede saber qué te pasa? - le inquirió con fastidio el chico - Ni siquiera Kogoro podría llegar a estar tan distraído, y eso es decir mucho…

Ai le miró con la confusión estampada en la cara, para luego voltearse y examinar su alrededor. Estaban en el segundo recreo de la tarde, cosa que la extrañó aún más, pues ni siquiera recordaba cuando había sido el primero. Hizo una mueca mezclada con lamento y fastidio, pues la falta de concentración era una de las cosas que más le desagradaban, haciendo bastante irónica su propia situación.

En ese momento, Conan pasó frente a su banco, llamando su atención y haciéndola mirarle, mientras éste tomaba prestado el asiento de enfrente, en ese momento desocupado por su dueño, que correteaba alegremente por el patio, adoptando una postura en que apoyaba sus antebrazos en el respaldo y le miraba por encima, habiéndose sentado al revés.

- Tres días seguidos, de dos, cuatro y siete intentos necesarios para que bajes de las nubes - bastante notoria era la _poca paciencia_ que le quedaba a Conan - Hay tres opciones - pronunció, mientras sacaba de su puño en el respaldo los dedos índice, corazón y anular en aquel orden - Uno: Quieres fastidiarme. Dos: Perdiste la capacidad de actuación. O Tres: _Algo o alguien_ te impide estar concentrada.

Haibara solo atinó a levantarle una ceja en respuesta.

- Hubiera votado por la primera hace dos días sin pensármelo mucho - le aseguró Conan devolviéndole el gesto - pero ahora realmente no parece que fuera acertado.

Y dicho eso, el chico levantó ambas cejas mientras entrecerraba los ojos y apoyaba su mentón contra sus antebrazos, con éstos aún en el respaldo del asiento.

- ¿Y bien?...

Ante aquella escena, la aludida bajó la vista mientras contenía una risa en respuesta a su cara, para luego volver a mirarlo con una expresión similar en la suya, acompañada de una de sus peculiares sonrisas.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Edogawa? - le inquirió ésta con sorna - Se supone que eres un detective, y te aseguro que no hace falta serlo ante éste misterio, por lo que ya deberías de saber qué me pasa, ¿no crees? - y dicho esto, dirigió su rostro hacia otro lado mientras intentaba, sin éxito al final, el reprimir un notorio bostezo, al que acabó cediendo, mientras su mano se posaba en su boca para taparla.

Conan sonrió para sí ente la pregunta, dispuesto a no dejarse vencer en aquellas "Guerras Verbales" ya tan cotidianas.

- Ya - le contestó el chico, preparando su contraataque - pero ya en otras ocasiones te has pasado viarios días sin dormir, y eso no te impedía prestar la debida atención a estas clases, y créeme que _yo sí que sé_ lo difícil que es eso - aseguró.

- ¡Conan-kun!

En ese momento, una chillona y alegre voz se oyó detrás de la somnolienta Haibara, dirigiendo la mirada de ambos chicos hacia la fuente de ella.

- ¡Ah, chicos! - les contestó de vuelta Conan.

Ayumi, junto con sus inseparables seguidores, se acercó emocionada hacia Conan, haciéndole mirarla con curiosidad y desconfianza disimulada.

- ¡Conan-kun! - se apresuró la niña - ¡Mañana habrá un festival en la cuidad! - le sonrió la chica con emoción.

Conan la miró confuso ante toda la alegría que desprendía la niña solo por aquel hecho, mientras Haibara ponía en exhibición su respectiva mirada de indiferencia

- Ah, sí, algo de eso escuche camino hacía aquí - comentó el aludido - Según sé, harán una especie de celebración en el distrito de Beika, aunque no estoy seguro de porqué tanto escándalo por un simple festiv-…

En ese momento, los tres chicos se le habían tirado encima como leones hambrientos ante el comentario sin terminar.

-¡NO ES UN _SIMPLE_ FESTIVAL! - rugieron los tres al pobre Conan, ahora aún más desconcertado - ¡Habrá un espectáculo especial!

Conan los miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, mientras Haibara sonreía oculta de sus miradas. Luego, los tres prosiguieron como si de un ensayo hubieran salido.

- ¡Van a entregar entradas gratis para celebrarlo! - comenzó a decir el enérgico Genta - ¡Hoy mismo iremos _todos_ para conseguirlas!

- ¡Me informé por mi hermana sobre este festival, y todos tenemos que ir al espectáculo especial! - aportó Mitsushiko

En ese momento, los tres se sonrieron con entusiasmo, preparados para soltar todo el aire que contenían en los pulmones con tal de anunciar, como buenos fans que eran, el maravilloso evento que se les venía encima.

- ¡KAMEN YAIBA CONTRA LOS BANDIDOS LAGARTO! - y tal si hubieran sido poseídos, si que soltaron todo el aire que tenían, para luego recuperarlo en una amplia aspiración y empezar a reír entre todos.

La somnolienta (o desinteresada, era difícil saber) Haibara y el desconcertado Conan les miraban con desconfianza, ya sabiendo perfectamente que vendría luego de que aquellos chicos dejasen de reír.

Y acertando de lleno, la enérgica Ayumi se había inclinado hacia Conan con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro luego de las risas compartidas, bastando con su mirada para expresar qué palabras quería oír del pequeño detective.

Conan suspiró con cansancio, ya sabiendo qué clase de día les seguiría luego de que abriera la boca en respuesta.

- Vale, iremos a buscar las entradas después de clases, ¿felices? - pronuncio a su pesar el chico.

No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que la pregunta estaba de adorno en aquella frase. Ayumi hacia soltado una especie de risa mientras juntaba las manos bajo su mentón, mientras que Mitsushiko y Genta chocaban las palmas con ánimo detrás de ella.

- Ai-chan, tú también vendrás, ¿cierto?

Aunque ya había dejado de prestar atención a aquella escena y se había ensimismado en sus pensamientos, no le costó mucho percatarse de que le hablaban, volteándose rápidamente hacia Ayumi y provocando una mirada molesta por parte de Conan, quien volvía a poner en la lista la opción numero uno ya mencionada.

- ¿Verdad que vendrás? - la mirada de ilusión y suplica en el rosto de la pequeña Ayumi parecieron poder más con ella que el deseo de evitar perder un día que podría utilizar para un merecido descanso.

Cerrando los ojos y encogiéndose de hombros, su respuesta ya no parecía tan negativa, pronunciando un "Podría ser interesante" y respaldando aun más aquella sonrisa en la niña que con tanta ilusión la miraba, pensando para sí que un cambio de ambiente podría ser buena idea. Ya sabía que no lograría descansar aunque lo intentase.

Dicho esto, los tres chicos se sonrieron entre sí, para luego salir corriendo en direcciones opuestas, seguramente para comentarse entre el resto de sus compañeros la agradable festividad que los acompañaría al día siguiente.

Conan y Haibara los miraron retirarse sin pronunciar palabra, para luego dirigirse una curiosa mirada el uno al otro, posiblemente pensando lo mismo.

- Aun no he olvidado que debes una explicación para aquella actitud de estos últimos tres días - le confió el detective con seguridad - y espero que mañana no estés con la misma actitud. Decepcionarías los ánimos de Ayumi.

Ai solo lo miraba en silencio, aunque este no duró mucho hasta que pronunció sólo cuatro palabras que bastaron para volver aquel ambiente tan único e íntimo como ambos _"niños" _sabían hacerlo.

- Estás muy ciego, _Kudo_…

* * *

No a mucha distancia de los enigmáticos chicos, dos miradas estaban directamente centradas en ellos, cada una en posiciones completamente opuestas, ignorando la presencia de los segundos ojos ajenos a los propios, mientras por sus mentes cruzaban mil imágenes peculiares y extrañas, haciendo que el vació de sus ojos se hiciera cada vez más notorio, e ignorando el sonido de sus propias voces en sus mentes, sus oídos se oyeron pronunciar cada quien entre sí.

- … _Conan-kun_…

- … _Haibara-san_…

En ese momento, sus miradas se cruzaron, haciendo evidente lo que por sus mentes pasaba y obligándoles a mantener la mirada en silencio.

Serían solo niños, pero no eran estúpidos. Algo había oculto, y como buenos Detectives Junior, ellos averiguarían que era…

* * *

_Bueno, este es el primer capítulo del primer fanfic que hago, así que apreciaría muchísimo algún comentario de ánimo, aunque sea el mas mínimo, para saber que no pierdo el tiempo escribiendo algo que nadie lee ^^U_

_Sé que esto pareciera no tener ni pies ni cabeza, pero con todos los fanfics que he leído, no he encontrado ninguno que aborde el tema desde este punto, así que yo quiero intentarlo :P_

_Espero que les haya gustado, y nuevamente, agradeceré cualquier comentario (positivo, claro está ^^U)_

_Bueno, ya sin nada que decir, espero me sigan leyendo ^^_

_**Naon B.**_


	2. Noche en Vela

**¡Aviso Importante!:**

_Ni Detective Conan (__Meitantei Conan)__ ni ninguno de sus personajes y trama me pertenecen (Ya quisiera yo que sí, pero es mi triste realidad -.-…), pues son propiedad del genialosísimo Gosho Aoyama (lo cual es un alivio porque solo él sabría cómo darle el mejor final a esta historia, ¡*-*!)_

_Bueno, ya dicho eso, solo puedo agregar: __**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

-----

**_Tiempo Fuera y Cuenta Regresiva_**

**II) Noche En Vela**

**-----  
**

Un sudor frío recorría sin prisas la blanca frente de la niña, mientras una mirada llena de _pánico_ surgía con el brusco abrir de ojos que acababa de realizar al reincorporarse de golpe en la comodidad de su cama. El en un principio agitado respirar de la chica se fue normalizando con el pasar de los segundos, haciéndola suspirar cansinamente para sí.

_Siempre_ había tenido pesadillas. Desde que podía recordar y tener uso de razón, no recordaba una sola noche en la que no hubiese amanecido con las imágenes frescas en su cabeza de lo último que su imaginación había creado para ella, aunque, con el pasar de los años, las intrincadas jugadas que su mente le hacía habían quedado aplastadas ante la pesadilla que era entonces _su realidad._

Pero ahora era diferente. Muy diferente a lo que hacía años la atormentaba. Demasiado real como para dejarlo olvidado en aquel rincón oscuro reservado para lo peor de sus recuerdos y, al mismo tiempo, demasiado cierto. _Era algo que ella ya sabía…_

Un nuevo suspiro escapó de sus labios, haciéndola mirar a su alrededor con pesadez. Eran las cuatro veinte de la madrugada. Una mueca cruzó las facciones de su rostro, en aquel momento bastante irreconocible. Nadie que no la hubiera visto perder el control podría asegurar que aquella chica, ojerosa y cansada era la tranquila y serena Ai Haibara…

"Otra noche que pasaré en vela…" pensó para sí, apartando las finas frazadas que la cubrían y levantándose de la cama, yendo sin rodeos hacia la ventana de su habitación. Las luces de la calle iluminaban claramente la entrada de la residencia de Agasa, mientras que, unos metros más a su derecha, algo llamó su atención. Su mirada se quedo inexpresiva por varios minutos, fija en la sola y única sobra que podía vislumbrarse desde esa distancia en una de las ventanas de la residencia Kudo.

Apartó la vista con brusquedad, alejándose de la ventana con paso seguro y dirigiéndose enérgica hacia las escaleras que conducían al primer piso. Ya de por sí _estaba cansada_. No necesitaba aún más preocupaciones. No ahora.

Habiéndoselas arreglado para alcanzar un vaso de vidrio transparente de una de las estanterías de la cocina, volvió a ir escaleras arriba con el vaso, ahora con agua hasta el borde, peligrosamente balanceada con el subir de los escalones.

Solo necesitó unos pocos segundos para encontrar la segunda cosa que necesitaba en su labor, abriendo un cajón instintivamente seleccionado de su escritorio y extrayendo del mismo una pequeña cajita, conteniente en ella diversas píldoras y cogiendo una de ellas entre sus dedos, para luego devolver la cajita a su respectivo lugar.

Ya de vuelta en su cama y sentada en el borde, partió la pastillita en dos, metiéndose una mitad en la boca y acompañándola con el vaciar de más de la mitad del agua que había traído, dejando la otra mitad de la pastilla y el vaso en su mesita de noche. Después de todo, les había prometido a los pequeños Detectives acompañarles en su "detectivesca misión". Media pastilla alcanzaría a dejarla dormir las otras cinco horas y media que necesitaría para no aparecer como un zombie ante ellos, tomando en cuenta que se había acostado hace tan solo tres horas.

Apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada por segunda vez en la noche, dirigiéndole una última mirada al reloj y luego a la ventana. Faltaban veinte minutos para las cinco de la madrugada cuando por fin logró conciliar el sueño…

----------------------------------------

Ya con el último sonar de la campana del colegio, los pequeños no habían tardado ni tres minutos en salir como si del diablo huyesen, corriendo hasta sus respectivas taquillas, y luego hacia la salida del patio, listos y dispuestos (sin mencionar "impacientes") para la misión que se habían encomendado.

- ¡Conan-kun, Haibara-san!, ¡Deprisa! - los animó Genta desde su sitio, mirando hacia ambos chicos, quienes recién acababan de aparecer por el corredor - ¡Si no nos apresuramos, alguien podría quedarse con nuestros pases gratis!

Conan se sonrió a sí mismo con una cara que no pudo evitar hacerle gracia a Haibara, obligándola a voltearse reprimiendo una pequeña sonrisa, aparentando mucho interés y concentración en cambiar sus zapatos por los que guardaba en su taquilla. Era bastante notorio que ya ambos se arrepentían de haber accedido a acompañarles hasta el "Hercules Poirot" (uno de los locales que se disponía a entregar las entradas a los interesados), pero ya era demasiado tarde para que Conan se ofreciera a ir él solo por ellas y distribuírselas a todos al día siguiente (cosa que, para su disgusto, no se le ocurrió en el momento) pues los chicos parecían muy entusiasmados como para acceder ante la idea.

El recorrido que hicieron fue bastante peculiar, con los tres chicos entusiastas al frente, y los otros dos cual si de sus guardaespaldas se tratasen, concentrados en su propia "conversación" (si es que el intercambio de menos de cinco palabras por persona en todo el trayecto puede ser llamado "conversación"...)

Miradas discretas se posaban en ambos chicos bastante seguido para su gusto, por lo que prefirieron quedar en silencio que arriesgarse a ser escuchados por los oídos curiosos que ante ellos se apreciaban, pero sin poder evitar las curiosas miradas que les dirigían dos miembros del grupo alternadamente. No le dieron importancia.

Haibara se había despedido de ellos antes de arribar en el "Poirot" con la excusa de un dolor de cabeza (algo que quedó sin confirmar), confiándole a la desilusionada liga la misión secundaria de asegurar una entrada para ella, lo cual pareció ser tomado muy en serio. Conan sólo la miró con desgano, aunque también con un poco de envidia. Ella siempre conseguía librarse de hacerles de "niñera" a los chicos.

El resto del día siguió un curso relativamente normal. Azusa, la camarera que siempre había atendido a Conan cuando acudía hasta el "Poirot" con Kogoro, y en ocasiones con Ran, los había saludado con su siempre cálida sonrisa, comentándole a los tres pequeños "misioneros" la suerte que habían tenido, pues, tal y como había dicho Genta, casi les habían ganado las entradas, de las que apenas les quedaban cinco. Ayumi fue quien se encargó de la de Haibara, guardándola como si de un tesoro se tratase, aunque Conan se preguntó si aquello no podría ser por miedo a la cara que Haibara podría ponerle si se enteraba de que habían perdido su entrada… No creyó encontrar una respuesta, pero algo le decía que ambas opciones eran viables…

Luego de despedirse de la pequeña liga, y no sin sentir dos pares de ojos fijos en su nuca al voltearse encaminado hacia las escaleras de la Agencia, al menos una agradable sorpresa se dio en el día, pues, según las palabras de Ran, Kogoro habría salido esa misma mañana, unos pocos minutos después de que él se fuera (evidentemente atrasado a alguna cita…) y no volvería sino hasta mañana en la tarde, pues la mala suerte le habría seguido camino a la residencia de un adinerado cliente, por lo que debió seguir a pie su camino, obligado a quedarse en la mansión de aquel hombre mientras una grúa se encargaba del desafortunado coche alquilado… Kogoro nunca tenía mucha suerte, eso era indiscutible…

Luego de la cena y una extrañamente incomoda charla con Ran sobre una supuesta "Carta de Reconciliación" que Shinichi le abría dado alguna vez en su infancia al no atreverse a pedirle disculpas a la cara (cosa que él hubiera desmentido hasta la muerte si no hubiera estado en la situación en la que estaba…) se pasó el resto del día en su habitación, ensimismado en la lectura de una nueva edición del manga detectivesco del momento, hasta que un extraño sonido lo sacó de su mundo de ensueño.

Eran las cuatro veinte de la madrugada, y el pequeño detective acababa de abrir los ojos con pesadez, recién percatándose de que se había dejado vencer por el sueño, y más tarde dándose cuenta de que todo lo misterioso y enigmático del manga que leía habría quedado por el piso, pues el texto apenas estaba abierto sobre su torso en la tercera página, habiendo sido su propia imaginación quien había ideado toda la trama del misterio en sus sueños, cosa que lo habría frustrado terriblemente (pues no había conseguido todas las pistas que necesitaba para lograr resolver aquel "misterio") si no hubiera sido por el suceder repentino del ruido que hacía unos momentos lo había devuelto a la realidad.

No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de lo que era, y apoyándose con pesar contra la pared, acompañó en silencio los sollozos sordos que se oían en la habitación contigua. Ran lloraba, _otra vez._

Faltaban veinte minutos para las cinco de la madrugada cuando la residencia de los Mouri volvió a quedar en silencio, pero aun así, alguien ya no podía dormir, aún cuando el lamento en el aire hubiera cesado…

* * *

_Bueno, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de este Fanfic que mi imaginación me ha otorgado ^^_

_Y sí, dos capítulos en casi el mismo día, pero es que el primero lo pase a computador esta mañana (escrito en clases =P) y es en la noche cuando la imaginación aparece de improviso ^^_

_Lamento si pareciera que todo gira alrededor de Haibara, pero los puntos de vista por los que irá la historia son diversos, así que no desesperen ^^U_

_Encantada de poder leer algún comentario si son tan amables de dármelo, y espero que les haya gustado este segundo capítulo 8D_

… _Siento que se me olvida algo, pero editare esto último si logro acordarme de lo que era…_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo ^^!_

**_Naon B._**


	3. ¿“Fuego” Contra “Fuego”?

**¡Aviso Importante!:**

_Ni Detective Conan (__Meitantei Conan)__ ni ninguno de sus personajes y trama me pertenecen (Ya quisiera yo que sí, pero es mi triste realidad -.-…), pues son propiedad del genialosísimo Gosho Aoyama (lo cual es un alivio porque solo él sabría cómo darle el mejor final a esta historia, ¡*-*!)_

_Bueno, ya dicho eso, solo puedo agregar: __**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

-----  
**_

_**Tiempo Fuera y Cuenta Regresiva**_

**III) ¿"Fuego" Contra "Fuego"?**

**-----  
**

"La intención es lo que cuenta" fue lo único que alcanzó a pronunciar el pobre Conan ante la mirada _asesina_ que estaba recibiendo, luego de que todos vieran en cámara lenta cómo la cremosa bola de aquel helado artesanal caía en picada hasta la resplandeciente tenida nueva que estrenaba la ahora fúrica Haibara.

Tenían que admitirlo. Ese día no había sido tan bueno para ellos dos, aunque, aparentemente, para el resto de la liga no había ninguno mejor en el horizonte. A eso de las diez de la mañana, todos habían acordado reunirse en la casa del Profesor Agasa, para así tener un punto de reunión por si alguno tenía la necesidad de retirarse del Gran Festival.

Haibara los había recibido curiosamente entusiasta (actitud en extremo rara hasta para los Detectives Junior…) invitándoles a todos una rebanada de pastel antes de partir. Nadie fue capaz de retirar la mirada de la chica por más de una hora…

Luego de que Agasa los despidiera con su característica sonrisa, La Liga Juvenil De Detectives se encaminó alegremente hacia la festividad de la que serían partícipes aquel día. En el trayecto, la curiosidad del momento vivido pudo más con nuestro pequeño Detective que el presentimiento de que el preguntar fuese una pésima idea, acercándose a Haibara y dejando que los tres chicos se les adelantaran, demasiado absortos en su conversación como para prestarles atención.

- Oye, Haibara… - la chica le miró curiosa - … Ehmm… - y la curiosidad lo venció - ... Ya, en serio, _¿es una broma o realmente quieres fastidiarme?_

Ai se le había quedado mirando con aquel _dulce aspecto de niña inocente_ que tan bien le salía cuando se lo proponía, cosa que acabó por desquiciar los nervios de Conan, para luego volver a mirar al frente y murmurar un "No sé a qué te refieres" mientras apresuraba el paso, dejando al Detective peor que al no haber preguntado.

"_Mujeres…_" pensó éste para sí, resignado a volver a mencionar el asunto. Al menos ahora, ya no hacía falta gritarle unas veinte veces para que reaccionara: _Punto a favor._ Pero, ahora que reaccionaba, estaba lo suficientemente despierta como para lograr desquiciarlo aún más: _Punto en contra…_

Conan se sonrió a sí mismo ante la idea, comenzando un debate mental mientras apresuraba el paso. Era un día realmente hermoso, pero el calor del verano fácilmente hubiera logrado derretirle el cerebro si no llevase aquella gorra puesta, y lo mismo para el resto del grupo, que parecían bastante preparados para la jornada: Chicos con gorras y chicas con vestido o falda. _Sería un largo día…_

A unas tres cuadras del lugar destinado para el festival, ya podía oírse claramente el vitoreo de la muchedumbre en la lejanía, cosa que entusiasmó lo suficiente a los chicos como para terminar el trayecto a base de carrera. Conan y Haibara se reunieron con ellos varios minutos después, pues su juicio prevaleció ante la idea de agitarse con aquel calor, sumado al hecho de que los pequeños se habían logrado mezclar perfectamente con la multitud de familias que se habían reunido allí aquel día.

Luego de muchas vueltas por el lugar, y a la espera de que aquel "Espectáculo Especial" que los había arrastrado hacia allí empezara, los cinco chicos habían decido parar por un helado, dejando a Conan y Mitsushiko a cargo de distribuirlos. _Allí ocurrió el desastre…_

Ayumi contuvo la respiración por inercia, mientras los otros dos chicos miraban la escena como hipnotizados, mientras aquella materia fría y cremosa no hacía muestras de piedad al estamparse contra las faldas del vestido que tan animada había mantenido a Haibara aquel día. No hizo falta preguntarlo como para saber el porqué del buen humor de la chica…

Lo que ocurrió después fue _triste_ hasta para los extraños que volteaban curiosos ante la escena, presenciando incrédulos como el helado había comenzado a volar por el lugar, dejando como resultado a tres chicos embarrados de helado y a un dependiente de tienda lo bastante alterado como para desmayarse. Conan ya no tenía ninguna intención de disculparse luego de que se despidiera de aquella gorra sucia e _intentase _limpiar el helado que tanto se había encariñado con su camiseta…

Ayumi y Haibara no eran la excepción, siendo Mitsushiko y Genta los únicos que habían salido "ilesos" de la confrontación, y que, irónicamente, aún conservaban sus propios helados, saboreándolos a ratos e intentando evitar las miradas de los otros tres, bastante incómodos ante la situación…

Las dos chicas se habían retirado a los lavabos del parque central de Beika, mientras los otros se habían quedado a esperarlas en la salida, con uno sin tanto entusiasmo. _Había adivinado, iba a ser un largo día…_

-----------------------------------

Eran las tres de la tarde cuando por fin pudieron relajarse y comentar entre todos aquel día, ya habiendo dejado olvidado (o al menos, la mayoría… ojos molestos seguían posándose en Conan de cada tanto en tanto…) el "_pequeño_" incidente de la heladería.

Acababan de presenciar uno de los espectáculos más "increíbles, asombrosos y emocionantes de la historia de la historia" (cosa que Genta no había parado de decir desde que se habían retirado de entre la multitud de niños que gritaban eufóricos a los actores de la presentación que acababan de ver) y era una _obligación_ el comentarlo, _¿no?_

Y _exactamente_ por _ese_ motivo, Conan y Haibara habían mantenido sus bocas cerradas desde que se habían alejado del escenario preparado para la interpretación. Era más que evidente que ninguno de los dos había prestado ni la más mínima atención a aquel espectáculo, aunque nadie dice que no lo hubiesen intentado. El no haberlo logrado era un punto aparte.

Y _Exactamente_ por _ese_ motivo, Ayumi se había abalanzado sobre ambos jóvenes con su característica jovialidad y con la temida pregunta…

- ¡Ha sido genial!, ¿no? (_no_ lo decía como una verdadera pregunta…) ¿Cuál fue tu parte favorita, Conan-kun? (Eso _sí_.)

Los ilusionados ojos de la niña se clavaron en los del chico, como si de esa forma lograse entrar en su mente y saber su opinión sin necesidad de que se lo confiara.

Conan solo la miro expectante, demasiado desconcertado ante aquella mirada como para ocurrírsele alguna respuesta convincente (y sin mencionar que ahora se arrepentía de haberse despedido de la pobre gorra…)

Notó de inmediato como la radiante mirada de la chica se apagaba con su silencio, lo que lo obligó a responder lo primero que se le ocurrió.

- ¡El duelo final, claro está! - y ante esa exclamación, levanto un puño al aire y contrastó su respuesta con la de los otros dos muchachos - ¡¿Ha que ha sido genial?!

Genta no tardó ni una milésima de segundo en comenzar a comentar esa parte del espectáculo con Mitsushiko, bastante convencido con su afirmación, y comenzando a realizar una mini-interpretación de esa escena en frente de sus amigos, habiéndose levantado de la mesa y comenzando a "posar" de diferentes formas. Los demás le siguieron el juego con todos los ánimos que unos pequeños estudiantes de primaria podrían tener.

Haibara le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa junto con una mirada de suficiencia al recién acosado Conan - _Muy listo, Kudo_. No podrías haberlo dicho con más convincencia - y expuesto su punto, no se esforzó en ocultar una pequeña risa al recordar la escena.

Pero había alguien que no reía. Solo estaba _allí, estática y dándole la espalda_ a ambos jóvenes, demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos como para percatarse de la cara que tenía, con un solo nombre recorriendo su mente una y otra vez. _Uno que la entristecía aún más…_

_- Conan-kun…_

Los cuatro chicos la miraron enseguida, dos de ellos ahora en el piso, tratando de interpretar muy bien sus respectivos papeles ficticios, y los otros dos, demasiado extrañados por aquel tono de voz como para responder en el acto a la chica. El aludido habló primero, dirigiéndole una mirada confusa a la niña.

- ¿Ayumi-chan? - Conan la miraba, ahora preocupado por la cara que recién lograba ver en la niña - … ¿Te encuentras bien?, no tienes muy buena pinta…

Genta y Mitsushiko se habían levantado en el acto, acercándose a la chica como si del viento se tratasen, mientras la propia Haibara se ponía en pie y se acercaba a la nueva fuente de atención, posando su mano sobre la frente de la niña, visiblemente preocupada de su estado.

- Esta muy caliente - confirmó, mientras retiraba la mano y se dirigía hacia su bolso (Que milagrosamente se había salvado de la guerra que hace unas horas habían protagonizado… para suerte de Conan…) y comenzaba a hurgar dentro de él, mientras pronunciaba claramente un par de palabras que alarmaron aún más a los otros dos chicos, ahora sentados junto a Ayumi como si temiesen que se rompiera.

- Podría ser una insolación. Sera mejor llevarla a casa del Profesor - y acto seguido, sacó de su bolso una bebida fría que hacia uno minutos había comprado en uno de los locales cercanos, acercándole la botella a la frente de Ayumi, en un intento de aliviar su estado.

La pobre chica seguía allí, sentada, realmente sin entender porque ahora tenía una botella fría contra su frente, aunque agradeciéndola interiormente, pues el calor que hacia realmente la estaba mareando. Pero no era esa la razón por la que sus facciones lucieran tan frágiles…

Con la ayuda de Genta y Mitsushiko, Ayumi se puso de pie, mientras el segundo colocó gentilmente su gorra sobre la cabellera de la chica, intentando así protegerla del supuesto causante de su estado, al mismo tiempo que Conan trazaba una ruta entre la multitud, sin decir palabra.

Al tiempo que llegaron a casa del Profesor, éste cargó a la niña hasta el sofá de la habitación principal, encargándole a Haibara la tarea de conseguir agua fría y un paño limpio, para intentar bajar la temperatura de la chica, mientras Conan le daba una breve explicación de lo ocurrido, sin siquiera mirarlo, absorto en la imagen que tenia frente a sí, con Genta y Mitsushiko junto a su amiga.

Algo había en aquella mirada tan frágil. Algo que _no era normal…_

_

* * *

  
_

_Bueno, ¿qué les ha parecido hasta ahora? =P_

_Sinceramente, lo del helado se me ocurrió recién cuando tuve el Word abierto frente a mí, pero espero que les gustase ^^U_

_Bueno, no tengo nada más que agregar esta vez…_

_¡Ojalá y los vea en el próximo capítulo ^^!_

_**Naon B.**_


	4. Informe

**¡Aviso Importante!:**

_Ni Detective Conan (__Meitantei Conan)__ ni ninguno de sus personajes y trama me pertenecen (Ya quisiera yo que sí, pero es mi triste realidad -.-…), pues son propiedad del genialosísimo Gosho Aoyama (lo cual es un alivio porque solo él sabría cómo darle el mejor final a esta historia, ¡*-*!)_

_Bueno, ya dicho eso, solo puedo agregar: __**Enjoy!**_

* * *

-----

_**Tiempo Fuera y Cuenta Regresiva**_

**IV) Informe**

**-----  
**

"_Querido Diario:_

_Hoy ha vuelto a pasar. Hace bastante que perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces esto se ha repetido. Otra vez dejé de verlo como lo he visto los últimos dos años. Ya no sé qué pensar. En un principio sentí que él era muy diferente al resto, lo podía saber al mirarlo, pero..._

_Hoy no ha sido el mágico día que esperaba… Sí, admito que he tenido bastante de lo que reírme, pero al final, nada ha salido como yo quería. Y, otra vez, es por él...  
_

_Tendré que agradecerle al calor del verano por la máscara que me dejó ponerme en el festival. Nadie pareció darse cuenta de lo que realmente me pasaba. Aunque… conociéndole, creo que algo habrá sospechado…_

_¡Pero es que ya no puedo evitarlo!, ¡Todo es confuso ahora!, __**¡Él no es Él!**_

… _Y no estoy segura de querer quitarle su propia máscara…"  
_

Ayumi dejo caer el bolígrafo sobre su cama, mirando las últimas palabras que había escrito en aquel Diario ya tan amigo y comprensivo, siempre acompañándola cuando necesitaba desahogarse.

Miró su reloj de mesa al desgano. Eran las seis y media de la tarde. Su madre llegaría tarde aquel día, por lo que no se preocupó del desorden que ahora era ella.

Aquella tarde, Agasa la había traído en su siempre confiable Escarabajo, junto con todos los integrantes de la liga acompañándola, siempre consientes de algún movimiento que hiciera. Por eso, había mantenido sus ojos cerrados todo el trayecto, conteniendo aquellas persistentes lágrimas que de cada tanto en tanto amenazaban con romper las barreras de sus parpados.

Haibara había cuidado bien de ella, mientras el Profesor se comunicaba a su casa para cerciorarse de que podrían ir a dejarla sin problemas, mientras sus siempre fieles amigos se quedaban a poca distancia de ella (no se le habían acercado mucho luego de que Haibara volviese, aunque seguía insegura sobre el porqué…), en tanto, Conan la miraba desde la cabecera del sofá, _mudo y sin expresión_. La molestó aquella mirada, por lo que prefirió imitar su mutismo y no decir palabra.

Estaba muy cansada como para desahogarse de otra forma que no fuese aprovechando las gentiles páginas de su Diario.

Cuando Agasa y la Liga llegaron hasta su casa, su madre los recibió visiblemente preocupada, culpándose a sí misma por la "desdicha", puesto que la habían citado en su oficina hacia algunas horas antes de la llamada del profesor, y se veía obligada a dejar a la niña sola en casa, idea que todo el mundo desaprobó.

Agasa, junto con toda la Liga se habían ofrecido voluntarios para la tarea de cuidarla en la ausencia de su madre, pero aún después de mucho alegar su buen estado de salud luego de los cuidados de Haibara, no consiguió librarse del todo de aquella compañía. _Mal presagio…_

En ese momento, un suave golpeteo la alertó, recordándole perfectamente que no estaba sola y provocando un brusco movimiento por su parte, habiendo cogido su Diario con fuerza y escondiéndolo con rapidez bajo la almohada, justo en el momento en que la puerta se habría.

- ¿Ayumi-chan? - Haibara la miraba desde la entrada, con una curiosa expresión en su rostro y un visiblemente apetitoso estofado en la bandeja que sostenía entre sus manos.

Después de mucho meditarlo en el breve lapso de tiempo que le quedaba antes de que su silencio diera por sentado que todos debían de quedarse a cuidarla, la niña había concluido que prefería que Ai cuidase de ella antes que tener a toda la Liga siguiéndola como sombras. Ella conocía lo _suficientemente bien_ a Haibara como para saber que no la acosaría en el afán de protegerla, pero, conociéndola lo suficiente como la conocía, también _sabía_ que ella fácilmente notaria (_si es que no lo había notado todavía_) que una leve insolación no era lo que ahora la mantenía en aquel deprimente estado.

Ayumi la miraba desde su lugar en su cama, con el cabello suelto y libre de todo adorno usual, junto con un pijama de verano y unas pantuflas de curiosas extensiones similares a las orejas de un conejo. Preparó su mejor sonrisa ante la imagen de la castaña que tenía enfrente.

- ¡Ai-chan!, ¡¿Me has preparado la cena?! - fue lo único que atinó a decir al mirar a su amiga y aquel plato tan apetecible entre sus manos.

Haibara mantuvo la mirada de la chica por un par de segundos, para luego dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa mientras pronunciaba mas para sí que para la pequeña de las pantuflas.

- Veo que ya te encuentras mejor… - y dicho esto, se adentro en la bien decorada habitación de la niña, acercándose a la cama y posando la bandeja sobre esta, bajo la atenta mirada de Ayumi.

- Necesitas comer, y aunque puede que no tengas mucho apetito, el no alimentarte te hará peor, así que espero encontrar este plato vacío en cuanto regrese, ¿Te parece? - y dicho esto, le dirigió una amable sonrisa a la pequeña mientras se retiraba sin más miramiento por donde había venido.

La habitación volvió a quedar en silencio luego del sonido de aquella puerta cerrándose. Haibara _siempre_ había sido así. Madura, serena, siempre sabiendo que hacer sin importar el donde o el cuándo. _Demasiado perceptiva para su gusto…_

Ayumi volvió a posar sus ojos sobre el plato humeante que recién acababa de ejercer un peso sobre su cama, acercándose lentamente hasta la bandeja. Tenía que admitirlo: No tenía mucho apetito, pero aquello realmente olía lo bastante bien como para animarla a hacer un "esfuerzo".

Tardo unos diez minutos en dejar aquel plato como nuevo. Teniendo en cuenta que no había almorzado, no debería de haberle extraño el estar hambrienta...

Dejando la bandeja en el sitio donde en un principio había estado, decidió por fin levantarse, dirigiéndose a su tocador y cogiendo un cepillo, para luego acercarse a las puertas cristalinas de su balcón y crear un cómodo cojín con una de las almohadas que tenía amontonadas en un rincón, comenzando a cepillarse el cabello sin prestarle real atención.

Hacía bastante tiempo que tenía una molesta sensación. Una de _insuficiencia y pesar_, como si algo le faltase, aún sin saber el qué.

Por su mente vagaron bastantes imágenes, recuerdos, sonidos y situaciones que la hicieron sentirse cada vez mas incomoda.

En cierta ocasión, Haibara le había asegurado que _no sentía nada_ por Conan, pero entonces, ¿Por qué ahora había dejado de _creer_ en su palabra?, y aun _peor_, ¿Por qué había dejado de _creer_ en la de Conan?...

No era como si los conociera tanto como quería, pero ya muchas veces había sentido aquel aire tan extenso y abrazador que los envolvía cuando dejaban de mirarles. No era lo más cómodo del mundo…

Conan, por su parte,_ había dejado de lucir como Conan_. Aun lo recordaba la primera vez que lo vio, en el salón de clases, saludando a sus compañeros con nerviosismo _(…"nerviosismo"…)_ desde el frente de la clase.

Ella sabía que el chico no era realmente lo que se llama "común", siempre con un aire _más maduro_, _más misterioso_, pero no como el de un niño. Pero lo que más la extrañaba era la actitud que simulaba _(porque bien sabía ella que era solo actuación_) cuando estaba frente a los adultos: la de un niño, uno que no aparentaba ser frente a ella y sus amigos, _y aún menos con Ai…_

Pero ahora… No hallaba situación en la que los ojos del chico lucieran cada vez más _vacios._ Serios y tristes. _Preocupados._ No le gustaba ese Conan, y eso la molestaba terriblemente en sus adentros.

Ella _Sabía_ que algo no iba bien. Y estaba decida a descubrir el qué…

En ese momento, un nuevo golpetear anuncio la llegada de su _"enfermera personal",_ dirigiendo su mirada hacia la puerta justo para ver como ésta se habría, con su madre entrando a la habitación con una sonrisa en el rostro, acercándose a abrazarla mientras Haibara presenciaba la escena desde el marco de la puerta.

La chica correspondió al abrazo algo confundida, prestándole más atención a la Haibara que ingresaba silenciosamente en la habitación y sonreía para sí al ver el plato vacio que le había dejado que a su madre.

Haibara _se iría_ ahora, y ella _tenía que preguntárselo antes…_

* * *

_Vale, sonará un poco egocéntrico pero tengo que admitir que para ser el primer Fanfic que escribo en mi corta vida, no esta tan mal como me esperaba =3_

_Pero bueno, eso me lo tendrán que confirmar ustedes. _

_¿Las cosas se ponen muy raras? ^^U_

_Cuídense, gente bonita 8D_

_**Naon B.**_

_PD: Esto tiene una moraleja, ¿saben? Pero no diré cual hasta el final del Fic ^^_

_------------------------------------------_

_**EDIT:**_

_ERK92: Con respecto a tu comentario (Y estoy bastante segura de que no será el único de ésta índole, lo contestaré aquí)_

_"Me gustaría saber que edad tienen los críos (más que nada porque Ayumi tiene unos pensamientos muy "profundos", quiza demasiado complejos y lógicos para una niña de 8 años).  
Antes de asustarme sin motivo, no estaras pensando en Ayumi-Conan ¿No?..."_

Los chicos tienen la misma edad que en la serie, pero el hecho es que, según yo, los niños son mucho más perceptivos de lo que parece. Sólo hace falta prestar un poco de atención.  
Y mucha lógica no hay con respecto a eso...

Y a lo otro: No, no estoy pensando en "Ayumi/Conan" (aunque debo admitir que me hizo gracia que lo pensaras XD)  
Lo que ocurre es que, de todos los fics que he leido, nunca, niguno me ha dado a ver que pasará con este trío luego de que "Conan" desaparezca, y por ese motivo quiero averiguarlo yo misma.  
Además, como todos bien sabemos, la pobre Ayumi siempre a estado enamorada de Conan, y tomando en cuenta lo "viva" que es la niña (por decirlo de alguna forma), no me parece tan complejo el que reaccione ante cosas tan vagas como una mirada, ¿no crees?

Bueno, si sigues con dudas, lamento no ser tan realista, pero es como yo veo las cosas ^^U

**_EDIT II:_**

Un pequeño par de cambios he realizado (referente al primer editado arriba escrito), pero la verdad, no acaba de convencerme el que parezca raro (al menos para ti ERK92) el modo de pensar de la niña.

Bueno, espero algún comentario al respecto, sólo para cerciorarme...


	5. Intruso

**¡Aviso Importante!:**

_Ni Detective Conan (__Meitantei Conan)__ ni ninguno de sus personajes y trama me pertenecen (Ya quisiera yo que sí, pero es mi triste realidad -.-…), pues son propiedad del genialosísimo Gosho Aoyama (lo cual es un alivio porque solo él sabría cómo darle el mejor final a esta historia, ¡*-*!)_

_Bueno, ya dicho eso, solo puedo agregar: __**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Tiempo Fuera y Cuenta Regresiva**_

**V) Intruso**

- ¡Vaya!, ¡Ya veo que tú sí sabes cómo tratar con las chicas! - Una pícara sonrisa fue dirigida hacia el pequeño detective, un tanto sonrojado, que tenía al lado. Una mirada de indiferencia fue suficiente respuesta.

Hacía más o menos una hora que habían salido de la Agencia del Detective Mouri, recorriendo los barrios del Distrito de Beika con la mayor lentitud posible, conscientes del tiempo que deberían estar fuera si no querían ser echados de la residencia a patadas.

Bien sabían lo agitada que había sido la noche anterior (unos más que otros…), pero eso no evitó que una preocupada y enérgica Ran regañase sin piedad al pequeño detective. Eso no fue el verdadero problema. Con haber regresado a la Agencia a las diez y media de la noche y sin haber llamado a casa ni una sola vez en el día, no era de extrañar.

El problema fue que cuatro ojos curiosos los miraron sin interrupción durante el espectáculo. Unos preocupados y consoladores, que asentían cada cinco segundos ante cualquier comentario nuevo que saliera de los labios de Ran. Y otros… pues… un enorme esfuerzo ejercía el dueño de aquella mirada para no interrumpir el espectáculo con las amenazadoras carcajadas que se alojaban en su garganta en aquel momento.

Conan se había debatido bastante entre la elección del "qué clase de mirada debería echarle a cada una", pero no tardó ni diez segundos en llegar a una excelente conclusión con el último invitado.

Luego de la puesta en escena que había montado Ran en la puerta de la casa, ambas chicas se dirigieron animosas hasta la cocina, comentando chismes nuevos mientras preparaban unos bocadillos para los presentes en la sala.

Kogoro estaba "bastante" cómodo en el sofá, con una cerveza a medio terminar en una mano y unos boletos viejos de carreras de caballos en la otra (sin mencionar la boca abierta de par en par y los sonoros ronquidos…) mientras que frente suyo, el moreno de Osaka miraba sonriente al pequeño detective. No era su mejor sonrisa, pero si suficiente para molestar aún más al chico. Ya de por sí había sido un largo día como para que le regañasen de vuelta a casa, y aún peor si era justo en frente de aquel invitado.

Ran no tenía mucho tacto cuando se trataba de regañarle. Había heredado el carácter de su madre para ello, _no había duda…_

Luego de aquella acogedora bienvenida, ambos invitados se habían dirigido hacia las habitaciones de sus iguales, con Ran repartiendo unas tazas de té y unas galletas a cada quien antes de guiar a su amiga hasta su habitación. Nadie se atrevió a despertar al borracho que dormía tan plácidamente en el sofá de la sala (o sencillamente se olvidaron de él…), así que hubo un poco más de comodidad en la habitación de Conan, con ambos "adolescentes" durmiendo bastante mas tranquilos de lo que se esperaban.

El estallido resonó por toda la casa a la mañana siguiente, despertando de golpe a ambas chicas, desconcertadas pero alertas, quienes corrieron fuera de la habitación al instante… justo para ver como un humeante Conan salía tosiendo de la cocina, mientras que de la misma, aquel humo negro se esparcía con rapidez por la sala. El resultado de las BRILLANTES ideas de Heiji Hattori, esa mañana, fue el ser sacados de la casa a base de empujones.

Pasaron por varias tiendas y cafeterías durante ese tiempo, decidiéndose por una luego de todo el recorrido y consiguiendo un refresco cada uno y un helado para el pequeño (cortesía de una amable dependienta luego de confundir la seriedad en el rostro del chico con una expresión de tristeza), para luego continuar la tan interesante conversación (según Hattori, de _vital importanci_a…)

- ¡Estate alerta, Kudo!, ¡Por cómo van las cosas, acabarás liándola con esa cría! - Y expuesto su punto, el moreno no escatimó en reservarse las carcajadas.

Habiéndole comentado lo primordial del día anterior (ocultando algún detallito sin importancia…) el tema de las actitudes de los miembros de La Liga Juvenil De Detectives no pasó desapercibido en aquella conversación, proporcionándole el material extra que el moreno necesitaría para entretenerse por un par de días.

- ¡Para ya!, ¡No te lo he contado para que lo transformes en un chiste! - La expresión del chico se debatía entre la indignación y el bochorno, aunque sus mejillas lo delataban más.

- ¡Oh, vamos!, ¡Pero no puedes negarme que es divertido! - Conan estuvo a milímetros de atreverse a morderle aquel dedo acusador con el que su acompañarte había comenzado a picarle la mejilla - ¡La pobre cría está enamorada de ti!

Una mirada desafiante se clavó en Hattori luego de ese comentario.

- No. Ella está enamorada de Conan. Yo no soy Conan. ¡Conan no existe!, ¡¿O es que acaso se te ha olvidado? - Pura indignación cargada en esa frase.

Un suspiro bajo fue la respuesta sorda de su amigo, ahora sereno ante el tema, quien le miraba con la duda estampada en la cara. _Imposible_ olvidar quien era aquel chico. En primera, porque _odiaba_ a los niños, y el llevarse bien con uno era una clara muestra de que algo iba mal. Y en segunda… pues… le era casi _imposible_ lograr llamar a su _Gran Rival _con aquel nombre ficticio.

Decidiéndose por romper aquel incomodo silencio que sin intención habían creado, optó por pronunciar lo más apropiado que pasó por su mente…

- Y… ¿Qué pretendes hacer cuando vuelvas a la normalidad y Conan desaparezca?... me refiero a… con esos chicos…

Devolviéndolo a la realidad luego de aquel período de silencio, Conan reaccionó a la pregunta con una imperceptible risilla. La pregunta ya se la había formulado varias veces. El problema era la respuesta, hasta el momento, inexistente para él. Otra cosa frustrante para agregar a su lista.

El silencio de su respuesta fue razón suficiente para que Hattori optara por cambiar a un tema _mucho mejor…_

- Y dime, Kudo… ¿Cuánto crees que falte para que salgamos todos juntos de vacaciones a la playa? - Era más que obvio que ahora, toda la atención del niño estaba puesta en él - _Estoy seguro de que también te entusiasma la idea de ir a por unos trajes de baño para tu chica…_

Demasiado gráfica fue su pregunta, pues en un par de segundos, ambos chicos se estaban gritando indescifrables exclamaciones con los rostros al rojo vivo. Todo un espectáculo.

- ¡Oh, Mitsushiko!, ¡Pasa! - La sorprendida Ran se hizo a un lado, permitiendo el paso al chico que tenía en frente. Desde el sofá de la sala, Kazuha le sonrió con gusto - Me sorprende no verte con el resto de tus amigos - Pronunció la karateka mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí, invitándole a sentarse en el sofá desocupado.

Nervioso pero decidido, el muchacho se acercó, mirando de un lado a otro ansiosamente, mientras que Ran volvía a tomar asiento junto a Kazuha, ofreciéndole al chico unos bocadillos ya preparados en la mesa desde antes. Era evidente el qué estuvieron haciendo ellas dos unos minutos antes.

- Si estás buscando a Conan, lamento decirte que salió hace como una hora - El aludido miró desconcertado a la joven que con tanto desgano había pronunciado esa frase, dejándose vencer por la curiosidad unos momentos después.

- … ¿Es que pasó algo?... - Aunque prefirió cambiar de tema rápidamente luego de ver las miradas molestas que ambas chicas se habían dedicado la una a la otra. Era evidente que a las pobres no les había hecho ninguna gracia el despertarse con una explosión en los tímpanos, y menos aun si tuvieron que ser ellas las que arreglaran aquel desastre que tan entusiasmado había mantenido al detective del Oeste esa mañana. Ambas sabían que Conan habría intentado detenerle de meter las narices en la cocina, pero luego de dedicarse a extinguir un pseudo incendio, no les dieron tiempo de explicaciones. _Solo querían no verlos por las próximas cuatro horas…_

- ¿Cómo es que Ayumi y Genta no están contigo? - Tomándolo por sorpresa con aquella pregunta, Mitsushiko optó por agachar mínimamente la cabeza, susurrando un algo que ninguna de las presentes fue capaz de oír.

El silencio reinó por unos minutos en aquella sala, con el chico mirando fijamente el suelo, cuestionándose el qué hacer, mientras sus dos interlocutoras le miraban con curiosidad. Aún con la puerta cerrada, se oían claramente los ronquidos del dueño de aquella Agencia en la habitación contigua. Después de todo, era un precioso domingo,_ ¿Qué mejor manera de disfrutar aquella mañana que en la comodidad de una cama?..._

Luego de mucho meditárselo, el chico elevó con rapidez la cabeza, luego de oír dos risillas acompasadas, encontrándose con las dos miradas animosas de Kazuha y Ran, quienes no paraban de sonreírle cómplices, hecho que lo extrañó lo suficiente como para preguntar sin rodeos.

- … ¿Qué?... - Ya bastante nervioso estaba como para que ahora se rieran en su cara, pero la respuesta no se la esperaba…

- Es que, con esas pintas, nos recordaste a… - Y volvieron a sonreírse la una a la otra, incitando aún más la curiosidad del chico, pero impidiéndoselo el cambio de tema repentino por parte de Ran - Y dinos, ¿Para qué buscabas a Conan?... es que luces tan consternado…

Mitsushiko solo las miró desde su sitio, debatiéndose entre el recordar que poseía la capacidad del habla o el quedarse callado la próxima hora. Optó por un intermedio, tartamudeando un poco antes de hacerse claro.

- Pues… es que… ayer Ayumi… y con Conan… y es que él es…y… - Solo consiguió que lo mirasen aun más curiosas, sonrojándose mientras agachaba la cabeza un poco más - Es que tenía que preguntarle _algo_ a Conan…

"¿Preguntarle algo?, ¿Qué cosa?" fue la respuesta al unísimo que ambas chicas le dieron antes de voltearse sorprendidas ante el porrazo que se oyó a sus espaldas, seguido de un Kogoro somnoliento y con pintas de vagabundo que cruzó la sala directamente hacia la cocina, alertando a ambas chicas para detenerlo en su travesía.

Mitsushiko solo se les quedó mirando desde su sitio, hasta ver al simpático trío desaparecer tras el umbral de la cocina, luego de un par de gritos de advertencia y una extraña exclamación. Lo que le siguió casi le dio un infarto, poniéndose en pie de un salto y mirando fijamente aquel teléfono que tanto escándalo hacía.

Decidió por acercarse al aparato luego de comprobar que nadie más contestaría, y cogiendo el auricular con duda, lo acercó a su oído, justo para oír como una de las voces más familiares que conocía resonaba en el aparato, helándole la sangre por esa cercanía.

- ¿Mouri-san? - La voz de Haibara sonaba fría y distante, como siempre había sido desde que la había oído por vez primera, pero el hecho de escucharla tan cercana a su oído, pues nunca había tenido oportunidad de hablarle por teléfono, lo desconcertó bastante, hasta reaccionar luego de una cuarta repetición un poco más elevada de tono.

- ¡Ha-Haibara-san! - Dirigió una nueva mirada hacia la cocina, solo cerciorándose de que nadie vendría para quitarle el teléfono - ¡A-Aquí Mitsushiko!

- Ahh, Tsuburaya -kun… ¿Qué haces en casa de Mouri? - Sonaba un tanto desconcertada, pero seguía conservando su tan característica actitud.

- Pu-Pues… tenía que hablar con Conan-kun, así que vine a-…

- ¡Ah, Perfecto! - le interrumpió de chica - Necesito hablar con Edogawa, ¿Podrías pasarme con él? Es importante.

Se quedó con el auricular pegado al oído por unos momentos. No es que fuera muy personal el hablar por teléfono, pero conociendo a Haibara, esa frase había sonado lo suficientemente meditada como para que una pisca de celos se sintiera en lo próximo que pronunció.

- También yo, pero cuando llegué aquí, él no estaba, así que…

- Ya veo… - El silencio reinó por unos instantes en la otra línea, para luego otorgarle el habla a la chica - Bueno, entonces supongo que esperaré a que se pase por aquí más tarde. Te veré mañana en la escuela - Y dicho esto, la conversación finalizó.

Mitsushiko se quedó allí de pie, con teléfono en mano por unos instantes, hasta decidirse por colgar luego de que el característico pitido del aparato comenzará a molestarle. Seguía oyéndose el alboroto al otro lado de la pared, por lo que prefirió abandonar la sala sin miramientos, cerrando suavemente la puerta tras de sí y bajando las escaleras de la Agencia con pesadez.

Al final, había obtenido más dudas que agregar a su lista que un par de respuestas para algunas, pero en aquel momento, su mente había dejado de trabajar tan lucidamente como le gustaría.

Su preocupación por el incidente del día anterior y la participación de Conan en el mismo lo mantenían constantemente pensando en su amiga y el chico. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero _sabía_ lo que Ayumi sentía por Conan, aunque él no le diese muestras de relevancia al asunto. Pero ahora, luego de tanto tiempo conociendo al chico, demasiadas cosas habían comenzado a molestarle, comenzando por las actitudes de Conan hacia Ayumi, Haibara, y por sobre todo, _Ran_, siendo esta última una de las más preocupantes en el asunto.

Y, aunque tampoco le gustase admitirlo, sentía celos de Conan ante el trato que ambas chicas de la Liga tenían hacia él. Desde un principio había advertido en Ayumi un trato especial hacia el chico, pero (y siendo algo que había comenzado a molestarle bastante más de lo común) desde que entró a la Primaria Teitan junto con ellos, y aún (aparentemente) sin conocerlo, la actitud tan cercana que Conan y Haibara tenían era una de las cosas que más le fastidiaban.

No. Más que fastidiarle, le irritaba terriblemente, y más aún cuando recordaba aquella ocasión en que, acampando con el profesor, Haibara le había asegurado un algo que lo mantenía en la duda aún más.

Si ella le había dicho que aquellas actitudes de confianza que tenían la chica y Conan "No eran nada tan romántico como él pensaba"… _¿Entonces?... _

* * *

_Después de no sé cuanto sin escribir (escases de tiempo, sorry), he aquí el quinto capítulo de este Fic que tanto dolor de cabeza me está dando (sin comentarios XD)_

_Me salió algo más largo de lo que me esperaba, pero igual me las disfruté escribiéndolo =P_

_¿Qué tal va? ^^U_

**_Naon B._**

_PD: Sé que pareciera que no le doy importancia al pobre de Kogoro y que no me agrada, pero no es así. Es solo que no he encontrado un momento en el cual darle un papel relevante ^^U_

* * *

_Last Uptade:_ Lo lamento mucho, pero este FanFic está congelado y, es más que seguro, que lo he abandonado. No creo que lo vaya a terminar algún día, pues hace tanto que lo empezé y dejé a medias que ya no conservo las ideas que tenía para el...

Lamento mucho defraudar a quienes seguían esta historia. De verdad lo siento -.-...

Espero no tener que volver a hacer algo así otra vez...

**Atentamente, Naon.**


End file.
